


Dance Lessons

by infinityinmirrors (poisonedbymako), TheBlackDress



Series: Club Smash 'Verse [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: General craziness, M/M, The Hulk likes to dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonedbymako/pseuds/infinityinmirrors, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackDress/pseuds/TheBlackDress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one time Tony tried to teach Steve to dance they ended up buying an entire nightclub instead.</p><p>Or - 'The one in which Thor out-drinks business men, Clint and Coulson make doe-eyes at each other, Natasha loses Bruce, and the Hulk discovers a passionate love of dancing.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Lessons

Steve took a deep breath of the heavy club air, falling slightly behind the others as the strobe lights and pulsing music enveloped them. Tony had dragged them to the grand opening of a new club with a name Steve couldn’t remember, filled with the best of the best of New York Royalty whose names Steve couldn’t recall either. Once the thought of being surrounded by nameless people and loud music would have made Steve nervous, but Tony had dragged him to enough shindigs by now that he’d learnt how to handle them. 

Sort of.

(He still wasn’t used to 21st century dancing, and found the chaotic, frenzied dance style slightly petrifying. Tony was convinced he just needed practice. Steve was convinced that nothing would ever beat a slow waltz.)

While the outing was originally just Tony dragging Steve along as a reluctant partner to stand at his side and look pretty for the paparazzi, Clint had invited himself last minute after getting news of Coulsons full recovery and imminent release from hospital. The archer had wanted to celebrate, and Thor was so attracted to celebrations that he’d been invited by default before Tony could even protest. To try and soothe Tony’s annoyance, Thor had dragged along Bruce as well, who had somehow coerced Natasha into attending, and so the Avengers had found themselves crammed into one of Tony’s limos to go mingle with New York’s biggest players.

“Got your dancing shoes on?” Tony asked, jolting Steve back to the flashing lights and loud music, just in time for him to notice Tony dragging him towards the mass of bodies near the DJ.

“Wh-hey!” Steve protested, tugging weakly against Tony’s grip but not pulling away even though he could if he wanted to, “What about the others?”

Tony waved a hand behind them and gave a slow grin.

“They’re all over there,” He said, nodding in the direction of a closed off section of the club with the letters VIP written on the velvet rope blocking it off. Steve caught a glimpse of Thor’s smiling face from behind a large mug before Tony’s tugging grew more insistent, and suddenly the super solider found himself dragged further into the moving crowd.

The music was loud within the dancing mass; the heavy bass coming from the speakers echoing in Steve’s chest and fingers. As the crowd closed in Steve found himself pressed flush against Tony’s back, not sure if it was his heart beating so loudly or if it was the music, until Tony turned and there was space between them again. Tony’s grin was sharklike, and his sudden grip on Steve’s shoulders seemed unshakeable.

“Ready Cap?” He asked, and for a moment panic set in as Steve looked around and thought _I can’t do this._ He went to turn, to leave, to run, but Tony placed a calming hand on the back of his neck and pulled their faces close together, so close Steve could see every single one of Tony’s eyelashes.

“It’s okay,” He promised, breath hot against Steve’s cheek, “Just follow what I’m doing, feel the music.”

Tony looked up, and for a second their eyes locked.

“Feel _me._ ”

Tony started to gently sway, keeping his hand on Steve’s neck and placing the other on his hip. Steve found himself moving with Tony, getting faster with the beat and feeling his heart speed up with his hips and feet. Steve could feel Tony’s heart beat where his hands pressed against Tony’s chest and waist, could feel the smirk that pressed into the skin of his neck and the stubble on his collar. And when Tony leaned up to his ear and whispered “How about I teach you how the big boys dance?” he could feel the spike of arousal in both of them as Tony slipped a leg between Steve’s thighs and coaxed him to start moving again.

They’d been dancing around this, dancing around their attraction for months, but now they were dancing _with_ it and Steve lost track of time. His hands found a place in the hollow of Tony’s lower back and his head dipped to the skin between Tony’s neck and shoulder. Steve pressed small kisses there, lost in the heat and the passion, until eventually he had to pull back and claimed Tony’s mouth in a fiery kiss. Tony’s hand wrapped around his neck and crumpled into his shirt and he whimpered into Steve’s mouth until the need for air grew too much and they both had to pull back.

The club air was not what Steve had wanted, but it took the passionate haze from his eyes immediately and reminded him he was in the middle of a club of people who had probably just seen him dry hump Tony Stark in the middle of the dance floor. The air didn’t have the same effect on Tony who leaned in for another kiss, but Steve pulled back and stepped out of Tony’s space just to be sure.

“Aww, Cap,” Tony pouted, “It was just getting fun!”

Steve looked up, and saw the rejection clear in Tony’s eyes. _He doesn’t want me,_ they said, _he’s pulling away and running and I-_

Steve stepped back towards Tony, and pulled him in for another kiss - gentler and less filthy, but still passionate and new.

“Don’t worry,” He whispered into Tony’s ear when he pulled back again, “I’m definitely not opposed to doing this again later. It’s just…I don’t want to get worked up on a dance floor, you know? And we should probably check on the others…”

“Fine, come on then killjoy,” Tony teased, but there was no venom in his words and the rejection had faded from his eyes, “Bruce probably needs rescuing from some suits anyway.”

It took a while to extract themselves from the mess of dancing bodies, both men leaving the dance floor flushed and sticky with sweat. Almost shyly Steve reached for Tony's hand when there was enough space, lacing their fingers together loosely enough to give Tony a chance to pull away if it was too much too soon. Tony however had other plans, and squeezed Steve's hand reassuringly, letting him lead them back to the VIP areas they had walked past early.

Tony flashed a grin at the VIP bouncer as they past, and the man didn't even bat an eyelash in their direction. They headed towards Thor, the easiest to spot amongst a group of awed onlookers who watched as the Asgardian downed drink after drink without breaking a sweat.

“They never learn betting against Thor is the wrong option," Tony chuckles, and Steve nodded in agreement as the elder man sitting next to Thor dropped his head to the table and called defeat. Thor happily clapped him on the back as his friends pulled him away, leaving enough space for Steve and Tony to slip in beside the God, hands still laced and contributing more to the red tinge on Steve's cheeks than the dancing they had just endured. As the man past Tony took out his phone and snapped a quick picture, giving a grin when Steve asked why.

“That’s one of the idiots Pepper was dealing with this morning…told her I wasn’t the only one who liked to party.”

"Steven! And Anthony!" Thor boomed when he noticed their presence, hand still curled possessively around his empty mug, "I had not thought to see you back so soon. Clint seemed adamant you would find a dark corner and disappear into another realm to my understanding!”

The blush on Steve's cheeks doubled, but Tony just grinned and threw a wink in Thor's direction. "Not yet, but the night is young. Where is our favourite archer anyway?"

Thor waved back towards the clubs entrance, where Clint practically hovered, glancing briefly at all the people streaming in. Eventually one caught his eye, and he pulled a still pale but happy looking Coulson from the line and into his arms.

"I thought Coulson was still in hospital!" Steve objected, torn between letting go of Tony's hand and going over to the pair or staying and watching. "Why would Clint be stupid enough to invite him here of all places?!"

Thor smiled, crossing his arms and looking fondly at the hugging pair. "Truth be told brave Steven, it was the Son of Coul who suggested this meeting, not Clint."

All at once the worry in Steve's chest melted, giving way to a peculiar happy feeling as he watched Clint and Coulson find a booth, heads bowed close and hands folded together.

"I suppose...that's okay," Steve breathed, and Tony nudged him gently in the side. "You big softie," He scolded, but his grin gave away his own happiness at the return of their favourite Agent.

The view was blocked suddenly by a dark shape, and the three Avengers looked up to see Natasha looking slightly worried.

“Bruce is gone,” She announced, arms crossed and mouth drawn down at the edges. “I looked away from two seconds and he was gone. He said the Hulk wasn’t fond of the crowds and now-“

Steve stood, reluctantly pulling his hand away from Tony and silently taking on his role as Captain America. The others noticed the change and all adapted immediately - Natasha strengthen her stance, Thor flexed his fingers around his empty glass and Tony’s hand wandered to his bracelets that would summon his Iron Man armor in a second.

“Natasha, I want you to go get Clint and tell him it’s a code green,” Cap ordered, and Natasha nodded and turned to disappear into the mass of bodies outside the VIP area. “Thor, I want you on crowd searching. Tony, we don’t need the armor yet but if you even smell one-“

A scream cut above the music, piercing and deadly. Somewhere near the bar there was a roar and the giant form of the Hulk appeared over the heads of the other patrons. Immediately the crowd surged backwards, all heading towards the exit in a rush. The Hulk roared again, and a piece of the bar flew into the rafters above and brought down a strobe light that thankfully missed everyone standing below it.

“Avengers assemble!” Cap called, and the three superheros threw themselves into the fray to get to the Hulk.

It was pure chaos, and nearly impossible to get past all the people so desperately moving in the opposite direction. Cap broke through first, wishing he had his shield as he looked up at the agitated Hulk who paid him no mind as he broke off some more of the bar to throw.

“My giant friend!” Came Thor’s echoing voice, followed by his appearance a few feet from Cap, “You must calm yourself!”

The Hulk growled and threw the piece of bar in his hands at Thor, who slammed back into the booths behind him just metres from Coulson, Clint and Natasha. Tony broke through the crowd not far from them, coming to stand next to Cap with his hands held up in front of him.

“Whoa whoa whoa, buddy!” He called, and the Hulk snorted. “I know I told you its okay to smash stuff ‘cause I can pay for it but that was a really nice bar, you know?”

The Hulk roared again, but thankfully stopped ripping the bar into pieces. The club was quieter now, with most of the patrons gone, and the Hulk’s roar echoed in the empty spaces left behind. Cap was preparing some kind of plan to get Hulk out of the club when Natasha stepped forward, a curious look on his face.

“Did he just say…music?” She asked, and Steve snapped out of battle mode as the word sunk in. Behind him, the Hulk stomped on the tiles and nodded.

“MUSIC!” He roared, arms thrown high, “HULK WANT MORE MUSIC!”

Natasha gave Tony a look, and he shrugged and pulled out his phone once more. He tapped a few buttons then pointed towards the DJ booth that lit up as JARVIS took over.

“JARVIS,” Tony said, walking towards the booth and resting a hand on the speakers, “Play the last song from before Banner Hulked out.”

“Certainly, sir.”

A loud sound filled the air, drowned in bass and keyboard and vocals, and all at once the Hulk roared in a happy type of way, raised his hands and started to dance. Coulson was the first to crack, actually giving a dry chuckle or two before he set Clint off, and then it was a free for all as the Hulk danced and the rest of the Avengers laughed.

Tony walked back to Steve and threw an arm around his shoulders, leaning in close enough to whisper, “Is it later yet?”

Steve gave him a disbelieving look, but ended up smiling when Tony gave him an innocent look.

“It might be later now, yes,” He answered. Tony’s innocent look turned dirty, and Steve was just about to pull him into another kiss when he pulled away and took out his phone once more.

“Before we indulge in later, I need to do one more thing…”

\-----

The Hulk stops dancing at around four in the morning, and it’s Natasha who ends up bringing a tired and confused looking Bruce back to Stark Tower and putting him to bed. On her way back to her own room she passes the kitchen, where a still lit up tablet lies on the bench. It’s one of Tony’s, and the layout of the document still open is what makes the assassin pause, turn around and pick it up.

The deeds to the club the Hulk had just destroyed greeted her, along with a change of owner ship to one Anthony E. Stark and one hefty pay out fee.

Natasha rolls her eyes at Tony’s impulsive buy, and is about to put down the tablet and go to bed when something else catches her eyes. Down the bottom of the page is one small line, and it brings a small smile to her lips as she reads it over.

_Proposed name after change of ownership…_

“Smash, huh?” Natasha whispers to herself. Only Tony would think of a name like that.

When the light of the tablet fades, Natasha retreats back to her room for some soft pillows and well earned rest.

And if she dreams of dancing Hulks in disco pants well…

At least she’s not the only one.

**Author's Note:**

> TBD: A silly little verse created by infinityinmirrors and I. Because the Avengers need their own club right? ...Right?
> 
> IIM: Just me and the gorgeous BlackDress playing with our own twisted muses. I mean come on who doesn't want the Avengers to own their own club? :P  
> TBD is my spirit animal <3 worship her!


End file.
